A Different Finder
by Sora Kawazoe
Summary: What if Rachel found Jimmys shrunken self instead of Dr.Agasa
1. The Big Shrink!

The Big Shrink! 

I don't own or reserve rights to Case Closed/Detective Conan wish I did but I won't hold my breath the story belongs to Gosho Aoyama.

A young man known as Jimmy Kudo or the modern day Sherlock Holmes was walking though Tropical Land with his best friend Rachel Moore when he sees the same man dressed all in black from the mystery coaster murder case and decided to follow him

"Uhhh sorry Rachel I gotta go check on something" Jimmy said as he walked towards the same direction

"B-But Jimmy" Rachel worked out  
"Don't worry I'll catch up with you later" he yelled still running  
"W-Why do I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen to Jimmy" Rachel thought to herself  
Jimmy was hiding behind a wall watching a transaction happen  
"I came on time and alone" a man in a red suit said nervously  
"I know Mack I checked from the roller coaster" the man in the black suit answered

G-Give the tape to me" the man in the red suit said

"Not yet where the cash is" the other man asked

"It's all here" He answered opening a brief case

"There's gotta be at least be a million maybe more" Jimmy thought to himself while taking pictures  
"Good here ya go" the man in the black suit said while tossing a roll of film to him  
Just then Jimmy turned in time to see another man in black hit him on the head.

"You let yourself get trailed by this kid" the other man in black asked him

You know I always cleanup my messes" the man in black with broad shoulders said while pulling out a gun

"No guns we can't leave a bullet trace" the other one told him pulling out a silver case with blue and pink pills  
"The newest poison our wonderful organization developed" he said putting it In Jimmy's mouth

"Good night detective" the one with long hair said then walked away

"M-My bones feel like their melting oh god I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die " he thought before he blacked out  
30 minutes later

"Hey I found a body over here" a police officer shouted I think he still breathing" he continued

"This is great I'm not dead I can tell them what happened" Jimmy thought  
"Can you get up little boy" the police officer asked him  
"Boy" Jimmy wondered  
"Yes there's a boy age 6 or 7 probably in elementary he's wearing….."One of the officers said speaking into the hand radio phone

"Elementary"?! Jimmy thought to himself 

Alright kido were taking you some where fun….. Where'd he go" they said in surprise  
"I've gotta get home" Jimmy thought to himself as he got closer to his house

"What the oh no my body shrunk" Jimmy said looking at his reflection in a window

"Jeez how am I gonna get in my own house" He thought to himself

Just then Rachel ran to his house and saw the shrunken detective

"Umm excuse me who are you" Rachel asked him  
"Oh hi Rachel" he said to her

"Do I know you" she asked

"What do you mean I'm your best friend Jimmy" He said confused

"What're you talking about little boy" she asked him" And stop lying to someone older than you" she told him

"I can prove it when we were young we had an argument but forgave each when we heard a song" he explained  
"What song" She asked him"

"It was Amazing Grace" he answered  
"J-Jimmy what happened to you" she asked him  
"Well it's a long story" he said telling his story

"Well that was your fault for being nosey I told you get in trouble one day " she told Jimmy  
"Well let's go to Dr. Agasa he'll know what to do" she tells him  
He'll just laugh" jimmy yelled

In Dr. Agasa's place:

"Ha Ha you've got to be pulling my leg Rachel this child is Jimmy" Dr. Agasa said still laughing  
"Told you he'd laugh" he said with half moon eyes

I'm telling you Dr. He's Jimmy he knew something only Jimmy and I knew" she tells him

"Couldn't Jimmy have told him" Dr. Agasa asked  
"No we promised we wouldn't tell anyone and he can prove it" she explained

"R-Really" Dr. Agasa stuttered  
"Ok ,you just came from the Restraunt Colombo's" Jimmy finally said

"H-How did you know that" Dr. Agasa asked surprised

"Because you have mud on your pants where there is construction going on well that and you have Colombo's special meat sauce on your mustache  
"Your really Jimmy" Dr . Agasa said  
"That's what we've been trying to tell you" Jimmy and Rachel said at the same time"

" Now let's get Jimmy back to his house" Dr. Agasa said

In Jimmy's house  
"I can't believe it I fit in the cloths I wore as a kid" Jimmy said  
"So since you'll be living at my house for now what are we gonna use as a name for you" she asked  
How about Conan Kudo well just tell everyone I'm my little brother" Jimmy said

"Alright but what am I gonna tell dad" she asked  
Just tell him that I'm gonna be away for awhile so I asked you to watch my little brother oh and I'll even wear my dad's glasses as a precaution"he said taking out the lenses then putting them on  
"Ok well we better be going or my dad will be mad for me getting home so late bye Dr. Agasa" she said as they left 

phewph that is my longest chapter ever hope you enjoyed see ya next time


	2. First Day Of School

"H-Hello my name is Conan Kudo I just transferred here nice to meet you all" Conan said nervously

Ok, Conan you can sit near Amy Yeager" Ms. Whitley told Conan " Please raise your hand Amy"

Conan walked towards a little girl wearing a head band and what looked like a sailor suit and thought to him self " I'll get you for this Rachel" 

Flashback:

"Elementary school you've gotta be kidding me" Jimmy yelled

I'm not joking if you don't go people will start to get suspicious including my dad" Rachel explained

"I guess your right" Jimmy said finally agreeing

End flashback:

Hey its Conan right nice to meet you" The little girl named Amy said to him

And I'd like you to meet my friends George and Mitch" Amy said introducing a chubby boy and a skinny boy 

Hey look let's talk later so we wont get in trouble alright" Conan suggested

After school

"Hey Conan is it alright to talk now' Amy asked running up to him

"Sure" Conan answered

First off I was wondering do you be friend with me and George and Mitch" Amy asked him

"Alright sure why not" He answered

"And second I was wondering how come you have the same last name as that famous detective Jimmy Kudo" She asked him

"It's funny you ask he's my older brother but I was born in America so I know English" Conan explained

"Cool so you're his brother and did you know each other well since you did live in America" Amy asked 

Not really I had just met him a few days ago but he had to go on a special case so he left me with his friend Rachel" Conan explained

"Oh speaking of which here's Rachel now" Conan said

"Come on Conan lets get back to the agency" Rachel told Conan

"So how was your first day of elementary school Jimmy" Rachel asked him

"Fine but ya know I'm gonna get you for this Rachel" He told her

"Yeah right how are you gonna do that in that body" Rachel asked sarcastically

Good point oh well I'll get you when I get my body back hopefully" Jimmy said to her 

End chap I'll give you the reasons I chose to keep his name Kudo

1 Because I can

2I figured since Rachel knows its him what was the point

3 Because I can ( Just Kidding)


End file.
